My Other Face
by lovelyJu-chan
Summary: At school Judai is a quite glasses wearing honor student who's hard to approach, because of his cold expression that holds his face. But at night he's the flirty charming bartender at the local café. What happens when Johan a quite nerd from school sees his other face and put two and two together?
1. Chapter 1

**This yet another ff... And I really like this one because this time Judai seems to be the one in charge :) Plz comment and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own anything! The story is base on a manga that I read a while back everyone is OOC...enjoy! **

My other Face

Judai pov

My name is Judai Yuki and I have a split personality. It's hard for me to show not my other side. The side that crave for mischief and fun, the one that doesn't care how many hearts he breaks, just as long as he's having fun it doesn't matter. Then there's the side that's quiet and keeps to himself. The honor student, the child that every parent wishes could be theirs.

At night I'm known as the flirty charming bartender and during day the anti-social glasses wearing honor student Judai Yuki. It's not as bad as you would think. During the day I don't have to worry about annoying girls talking to me or asking me for dates. It's nice and quiet.

But when day turn into night I can't help but fill wired and I have this argue to things I won't dream on during in the day time. I'm still surprised that I haven't woken up in a motel room with so women…or man form the way things go at night.

"Judai~! "

"Welcome." I replied with small smirk on my face taking a bow at the three women who walked in.

"Please fall me to your regular table." They older women let out small giggles before following me to their table.

"Judai when can you take a day off and spend it with me?" I gave her a flirty smile before lending close to her face.

"And what do you think we would do on my day off?" I questioned in a low huskie voice.

"Anything you won't." Her face than turned red with embarrassment, I moved closer.

"Well I think I have something in mind."

"Judai can't you stop flirting with the customs for a little while and take some orders?"

I let a small sigh and turn to my friend Rei.

"Rei-chan I was just was having a little fun." I whined as I walked over to her.

"Sometime you worry me. Can't you just stop flirting with everything that walks in here with a skit?"

I gave her small smile as I half hugged her. "Come on Rei-chan I'm just trying to have a little fun." She gave me a playful hit me on my arm.

"Just take some orders." She said as she walked away going in to the back.

I let oust little sigh and decided to go back and take so some of orders and probably some numbers.

~~~~~~~~~~My Other Face~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! When I saw them I was pump and I want to make another chapter. So review and tell me what you think!**

**HAPPY 4****th**** OF JULY!**

My Other Face2

No one pov

"Come on Johan, tell us who you like." Sho pressed on to the tall boy Johan.

During break Johan and his friends decide to play a game of truth or dare. The game seemed fun at the beginning but now Johan was starting to wonder if play was such great idea to begin with. The now red Johan was trying his best to avoid given an actual answer to said question. But that didn't go unknown to his group of friends.

"Just this person I seen around, that's all." Blushing madly at the thought of his crush.

"Johan that's not an answer, you have to say his name." Asuka replied trying to get a full answer from the boy.

Johan took a deep breath trying to say his crush's name out loud. It really wasn't a secret that Johan was gay, but majority of his ways gay. Hell half of the schools population was gay. But Johan just couldn't find the nerves to say who he's crush was.

"Dude you got to be kidding me right? Do what I do, go up to them demand them to go out with you." Manjoume stated proudly looking over at Sho, whose cheeks turned pink.

"Well it's not that easy for me. The guy I like doesn't even know that I exist." Johan said letting out a small sigh.

"Just tell us he's name mate, maybe one of us know him." His longtime friend Jim said as he fed Karen from his lunch.

"Fine just don't laugh." The group nodded in agreement. "It's Judai Yuki." At that moment everyone the group seemed frozen in shock.

"You're kidding right? You like Judai? He's like a walking ice sculpture!" Sho said who seemed to be the first to recover from the shock.

As everyone went on talking about how Judai be an ice king or anything that could go along with ice, Johan felt a little mad. Why should they tell him to like or dislike? Wasn't it his choice? So what if Judai was walking ice sculpture, Johan had felt something for the boy. Maybe it was the way he fixed his glasses with his index finger or how he always seemed to know that answer in class. Johan didn't know what it was that attracted to the tall brunette but he wouldn't deny liking him.

"What if I like him? I don't care if he's cold!" Johan couldn't stand but to stand up for he's crush.

If by magic that said boy appeared in the door way of the classroom. Once Johan eyes spotted Judai he's check became bright red. As for everyone else just stared at him wondering if he heard what they said about him. But to their luck didn't seem that he heard a thing as walk past Johan and his group of friends to his seat. The group couldn't help but stare at him still wondering if he heard the or not. With the group staring at him Judai couldn't help but fell irritated. When he turned his head to face the group they all faced the other direction. Judai shook his head and rolled his eyes.

As class went on Johan couldn't help sneak a couple of glances at Judai. What was it about Judai Yuki that made his stomach do flips?

**Thank you Erstina 13624 and PrincessAnime08 for reviewing the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all the new reviews Oh I don't own anything only the plot:3**

**PrincessAnime08: I'm not sure if he knows what to…**

**Erstina 13624: I love that Anime! I have read the manga YET;) but I see some similarity but I'm trying base if off of Megane Ouji, Really recommend it!**

**viper's fang: thanks next chapter is all about them and their little rendezvous!**

**ShinDragonX: Thanks I'll keep that in mind **

**CardofDeath97: Thank you!**

Judai pov

Just like always I'm one of the most talked about subjects of the school, which really isn't a surprise anymore. Today I recently learned that people refused to look me in my eyes because they believe they'll be curse if they do. And here I am thinking that my job was the only entertaining thing in my life. I really don't mind all the rumors anyway; they keep everyone out of my way. And besides the less annoying people in my life the better.

But there's a blue head boy who seem to always be close by me. At first I thought it was at random but then we started to bump into each other even more. But I enjoy how bright his face turns every time I choose to knowledge him. Just simple glances seem to make him turn red, and I enjoy every minute of it.

As I walked along the up to my classroom door just before I were about to open it I heard my name being mention.

"It's Judai Yuki." I could tell that voice belonged to the cute blue headed boy. Letting my curiosity take the better of me I waited to what to hear was going on.

"You're kidding right? You like Judai? He's like a walking ice sculpture!" Ice sculpture, huh? I couldn't help but feel good about that. But the part where the blue headed liked me really wasn't news to me. I could tell by the way he keeps looking at me, I really could care less but this could be fun to play around with.

I pushed back the door walking into the classroom, which seemed to scare them. I think I really could have fun with this.

* * *

Johans pov

My life couldn't be any worse than to day. Just because I was forced to tell everyone my crush name there's a possibility that he knows. And Jim was supposed to meet up with me after school but he ditched me at the last minute. Now I look stupid standing and waiting for no one to come. We were going to go to that little café that everyone was talking about.

And walking down the street at night really freaked me out; I mean people go missing at night. Now that I think about it, there have been a lot of people gone missing lately. Damn it Jim, if something happen to me I'm going to find my way back and kill you!

Letting out a small sigh as I reached my destination, I had head rousers about this place but never been near it. When I walked in I couldn't' help stare at interior design. It was so beautiful, from the cheery wood tables and chairs to the chandeliers hang from the roof. I was completely taking back from the decoration of the room until I was greeted by a familiar voice

"Welcome master."

I quickly turn my head to see smirking Judai?

**Done! YAYAY! **


	4. Chapter 4:SORRY!

Sorry that I haven't update in a while. My phone was stolen at school and I had all my updates in it :( but I'll try my best to rewrite them as soon as possible! So please wait a while, until I finnsh rewiteing! SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back ladies." I say as I handed them their orders.

"Judai you should try it, it's really good." One of the girls held up her spoon with chocolate and vanilla ice cream on and faint blush on her face.

"Only because you wanted me to and it's like an indirect kiss." I looked at her in her eyes as I slowly took the spoon of ice cream into my mouth. "You know you're right it was good." I say licking my lips with my tongue. I watch as all their faces turn into a scarlet red color. I gave a little laugh and began walking away, well until Rei came over and dragged me to the back of the café. "

"Why?" Was all she could really say She never let me have any fun.

"Awe come on Rei-chan, it's not like I'm hurting anyone. Besides they like it when I do stuff like that." I stated with a smile on my face.

She gave a heavy sigh. "Whatever, look I need you stay for a longer shift. One of the guys called in sick." I let a small sigh.

"Fine it's not like I have anything else to do and plus I could use the extra cash. But I get flirt and you can't get mad!"

She gave me one of those "you're pushing it" looks before she agreed. I smiled as I walk back to the front of the café as the bell rung meaning that a customer had come into the café. I stopped when I noticed who it was. It was that same blue headed boy from my class. Johan was I believe his name was. I could have some fun with this.

He seemed too busy to notice my presence. "Hello Master." I said with smirk resting on my lips.

Johan's POV

"Judai?"

Wait that can't be Judai, he wouldn't work in a place like this and Judai wears glass. It was all so confusing. I was lost in thought but was pulled back to reality by Judai walking towards me. He was so close that I could actually smell his cologne, and it smelled really good.

"What's the matter master?" His voice was low and husky voice. "You shouldn't be walking around at night all by yourself. Bad things could happen to you if you're not careful." I could feel my legs slowly becoming jello.

"Why do care what happens to me?" I say trying not to look in his eyes but his eyes were so captivating. I could help it, his chocolate eyes held a playful glimmer in them.

He moved closer to my ear. I could feel my face turn inventing new shades of red. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm not much of an ice king." I froze; did he really hear what we were talking about the other day? Did he really hear me say that I liked him, oh god no.

"What are you talking about?" I say above a whisper. I could feel his hand wrapped around my waist as other hold my chin tipping my head up to look him his eyes. There it is again, that playful look in his eyes.

"Mmm its nothing." He flashed me smile. "Your eyes, their beautiful." I tried my best to keep my checks from heating up but my face still turned out looking like a tomato. I found my eyes staring at his lips and me biting my own. Then I heard a small laugh come from him. "If you want me to kiss you all had to do is say so." He moved down lean in for kiss. What do I do?

**I'm really sorry for not updating, my cp was being crazy and other things happen...So thanks for being patient with me :)...Once again SORRY!**


	6. AN

Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm really sorry about that. You see my beat reader haven't been on in a long time, so I haven't been able to post any updates. If any of you can, would you like to be my beta reader? I would mean the world to if you would:) Anyway thanks for all the comments and everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to say thank you guys for wanting so long for my story be updated! Also to my beta reader for all the hard work. THANKS! **

* * *

**Judai's p.o.v.**

I watched as Johan's face became even redder than it was at first. I got closer to closing the distance between us. As his emerald eyes shut tightly a smirk made its way to my lips. I tightened my hold on his hips, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his body shaking.

"Don't be shy, I won't hurt you. You'll be surprised at how good you can feel Johan." I say in a low voice. I could feel his breath on my lips and all I had to wa-.

"Judai what are you doing?! I said you could flirt with the customers, not that you could rape them!" Releasing the cute blue headed boy from my grip, I turned around to come face to face with Rei...well kinda. Rei was pretty short for her age. From my right I could hear Johan let out a breath of relief, as my attention was turned towards Chibi-chan. I gave her one of my best flirtatious smiles before pulling Johan close to me, resting my hands on his hips.

"Rei how can you say that? If you haven't noticed he's more than a guest." She looked at me raising her right eyebrow, telling me to continue. "You see this boy right here is my boyfriend." A smirk appeared on my face as Rei stood there in shock.

"Wait...When...how...What?" I look to my right to see Johan blushing worse than before, trying to figure out what just happened. This will surely be fun.

"I…I don't care if he is your boyfriend, it still doesn't give you the right to rape him in the front of my café." She replied coming out of her shock.

"Yes, yes you're right. I'll take him to a table right away." I say pulling Johan along with me before either of them could say a word. "And I'll be taking my break now."

**Johan p.o.v.**

My face turned brighter than it had ever been. The words that Judai had said to the girl - who seemed to be his boss- repeated in my head over and over.

"Wait...When...how...What?" I tried my best to from a proper sentence but because I still couldn't wrap my head around it all, I failed to make any sense. I looked up at Judai who pulled me even closer – if that was even possible - gazed down at me then back at the girl Rei. The next thing I knew Judai was pulling me to the back of the café, which earned me glare's from some girls and even some guys. Other just pouted because it wasn't them in my position. Once we made it to a nice table in the back, Judai walked over to the chair and pulled it out for me sit on. I could feel Judai stare at me while I walked over to the chair. Once he'd pushed the chair up to the table he walked away. With my face turning dangerously red once more as I thought over everything that had happened to me in the last thirty minutes or so, trying to come to some kind of conclusion to why and how my visit to this café ended up like this. I laid my head down on the table trying to calm down. I decided that it was best to just to stop thinking about it for now; giving myself a headache wasn't going to help me with this problem. I lifted my head to see Judai with a mango parfait.

"Go ahead; I hear that it's really good." He says taking the seat in front of me. I slowly took the spoon from the napkin on the side looking at the parfait then at Judai. "I promise I didn't do anything to it." With a nervous sigh I took a bit of it with the spoon. As the flavors burst in my mouth my eyes became big with shock at how good the parfait was. I looked over at Judai to find him chuckling at me.

"What? It is really good!" I say while blushing.

"Is that so?" He asked and I nodded my head taking anther scoop of the parfait. "Well I would love to taste it." I watched as leaned over the table taking my hand with the spoon and directing it to his mouth. He brought the spoon slowly up to his mouth; with his eyes locked with mine he slowly licked the parfait. Licking his lips he opened his mouth, moving the spoon in and out every so slowly. I could feel my face heat up and my heart begin beating even faster. "You're right, it is really good." He says before licking his lips once more. It was just so seducing.

"W-why did…why did you do that?" I say trying to stay calm. With his eyes still locked with mine he gave me a hurt expression.

"Aww, Johan what's wrong, don't tell me you don't like me." My opened wide at his words. What was he trying to say? "And here I was thinking that you liked me."

"Where did you get that idea form?" I watched as Judai stood up and walked over to me. Bringing his hand up to my chin with a smirk playing on his lips he whispered in my ear.

"I heard you confess your love for me Johan." I could feel my heart come to a sudden stop. And with that he pulled away, getting ready to walk away. "Well I have to get back to work; also that mango parfait is on the house. All you have to do is stay until the end of my shift." And with that he walked away. What should I do?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and hope you read my other stories if found this entertaining :)**


End file.
